Darkness rising
by theoriganalhybrid
Summary: all about the supenatral
1. Chapter 1

For a vampire , werewolf, and hybrid(half vampire, half werewolf) story I am a making.

Creature template

l Name:

Gender:

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid)

Age (any cause of the vampire side)

What century were they born in? ;

Country of birth:

Physical Build:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour and Style:

Normal Outfit:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

Friends:

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):

Love Interest:

Other (stuff that I have missed):


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness rising characters**

**Hybrids**

**Name **Ivan poleski

age:23 (really 503)

Russian

Has enhanced speed and strength,won't burn in the sun,can only be killed by a white oak stake

Personality:Evil,twisted,malicious,sadistic,brutal,short tempered

Family:Unknown,friends with Tresspasser and Laura,Deceased Uncle Dimitri

he likes killing,blood,pillaging,arson,violence

hates not killing,being alone

OR a black military coat (many pockets,bulletproof) with dark red flat cap,black army boots and red shirt

black eyes

black hair in a crew cut

He's tall,strong,muscled and tanned

History: turned over 500 years ago . witch turned him it this . Family unkownen . That's it .

Bisexual

Name:Lillith 'Night Monster' Cole

Gender:Female

What they are:Hybrid

Age:25

What century were they born in?:20th

Country of birth:Scotland

Physical Build:Tall,slender,slightly muscular,very pale skin

Eye Colour:Dark purple

Hair Colour and Style:Jet black,just below waist length,wavy

Normal Outfit:Black vest top,black army boots,black cargo trousers,black straps on arms

Personality:Cold,dark but kind and caring deep down,loyal and strong willed

Likes:Darkness,gothic culture,roses,evanesence,snow

Dislikes:Summer,fish,swimming

Fears:Claustrophobic

Family:Estranged mother and father (Leon and Janine Cole)

Friends:Joan Blue (23,human,very loyal)

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):She lived with her parents up until the age of her 17th birthday,several people tried to murder her and her family whilst robbing the family ran to thir large garden (which backed out into a forest) to try and was found by a hybrid who saw the unknown hybrid converted her so she could protect herself and her ended up killing the men who father discovered what happened to her and rove her down to the far southern english coast to hid her from then followed her there and now serves as her loyal servant.

Love Interest:Possibly Joan

Other (stuff that I have missed):Has a tattoo of a two stars on her left arm.

Name: Cassanda "Cassie" Cain

Gender: female

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) hybrid

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 25

What century were they born in? 20th

Country of birth: Ireland

Physical Build: slim, very curvy, 5'10"

Eye Colour: silver

Hair Colour and Style: blond, shoulder lenght and wavy

Normal Outfit: black tanktop under a small red leather jacket, black skinny jeans, Red hightop Converse. Black baseball hat and Oakley sunglasses

Personality: Over protective of her younger brothers, a ** at times. A biker chick.

Likes: partying,

Dislikes:

Fears: losing her little brothers

Family: Michael Cain (father); Richard Todd (half brother); Tim Todd (half brother); Jason Todd (half Brother); Damian Todd (half brother)

Friends: Damon, Matt, Stefan, Elena, Mason

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Cassie grew up in Ireland with her father and his girlfriend. As soon as she learned that she had half brothers living in America she moved there and finished up high school and collage in Mystic Falls. She had a fling with Mason Lockwood for a little bit but it never really went anywhere. Soon she met her brothers ** and Jason and told them who they were. Them along with their other brothers moved in with her. She was turned into a hybrid by Klaus himself along with her little brother **.

Love Interest: Damon

Other (stuff that I have missed): thick Irish accent and a tattoo of a wolf pack howling at a full moon at the center of her back just under her neck.

Richard's also a hybrid and Tim and Damian are werewolves.

Creature template

l Name: Laura Oak

Gender: Female

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid), hybrid

Age (any cause of the vampire side),165

What century were they born in? ;19th centuay

Country of birth:Canida

Physical Build:Short, strong , very very fast .

Eye Colour:Grey

Hair Colour and Style:Long black hair , which is straight .

Outfit: Long black victorian dress.

Personality: Eavil, but can be kind if they want somethin.

Likes:Blood , other hybrids

Dislikes:Normal werewolves

Fears: wooden stakes and silver bullits

Family: none all dead a lon time ago

Friends: Other hybrids

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Born eary 19th centuay turned in 1865 by damon.

Love Interest: damon

Other (stuff that I have missed):

**Vampires**

Name:Jan Viro

Gender:Male

What they are:Vampire

Age:99 (100 very soon!)

What century were they born in?:Early 20th

Country of birth:Scotland

Physical Build:Very tall,quite slim,very pale skin,slim muscles

Eye Colour:Blood red

Hair Colour and Style:Very dark reddish tone,shoulder length,brushed back quite neatly,slightly wavy

Normal Outfit:Black jacket which reaches just below his waist,black trousers,white button shirt,dark red waistocoat over the shirt,black boots,blacktop hat with a dark red rim

Personality:Cold,dark and essentially very is a bloodthirsty,vicious lerson who will not let anyone or anything get in his is quite an experienced fighter and is not afraid to hurt someone straigth away if they get on his bad ,is he does get close to someone he always tries to be a very good host and provied what he can for them,although they should still watch their backs.

Likes:Blood,hosting,hurting people,cooking,making tea

Dislikes:Happy go lucky people,werewolves,his guests not being comfortable,uncomfortable beds

Fears:Insects

Family:None

Friends:None

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):He does not remember much of his past,nor who made him into a has amnesia up to that he first discovered he had been turned into a vampire,he absolutely lost found him and discovered what he was,so he instantly killed then,Jan has completely lost all spends his days now looking for the man or woman who turned him into a he finds the wrong person,he usually tries to kill them.

Love Interest:Any other male vampire will do

Other (stuff that I have missed):N/A

Name: Azura Night

Gender: Female

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid: Vampire

Age (any cause of the vampire side) When people look at her, they actually think she is 17 years old! Azura is REALLY REALLY REALLY 669 YEARS OLD!

What century were they born in?: 1323! Whatever that century is! IDK. How sad...

Country of birth: Japan

Physical Build: Sexy curvy body, Creamy colored skin.

Eye Colour: Crimson Red

Hair Colour and Style: Straight black hair.

Normal Outfit:A Japanese Highschool girl outfit. Here is the linky! wp-content/gallery/blood-the-last-vampire-gianna-jun/blood-the-last-v (Can you make the skirt more shorter?)

Personality: Determined, Brave, and Sexy.

Likes: Blood, Sexy Men (Tall, Tan, Muscular), Darkness.

Dislikes: Zombies, Evil Vampires, Bows and Arrows, Rude people, people who piss Azura off, annoying people, the color silver, TOO MUCH HAPPY PEOPLE!

Fears:Azura is a brave girl so she isn't afraid of anything.

Family: All of her parents are dead :(

Friends:Azura is a traveler/loner, she doesn't have much friends.

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Her evil/rapist dad turned her into a vampire. After she gained her powers, Azura killed her dad. Her mother was a vampire too! She was soo mad that she tried to kill Azura, but Azura's power/strength was much more stronger than her mother's.

Love Interest: Hardworking and Honest men. Anyone who is Tall/ Tan/Muscular. She doesn't really care if they are werewolves or not.

Other (stuff that I have missed): Powers, Abilities, Strengths,

Sorry if it's long but I was having too much fun!

Name: Anna Michelle Blackwell

Gender: Female

Species: Vampire

Age: looks in late teens but she doesn't remember the year she was born because her memory is hazy.

Date of birth: June 28th, unknown. She thinks this is the date but isn't sure, although she has guessed that she was born in Roman times because she dreams about it sometimes and can speak Latin

Birth place: Unknown, but assumed to be in the Roman Empire.

Physical Build: Average height (about five foot five inches) a little round but not necessarily 'fat' with a weight of 155 pounds. Not a lot of muscle.

Eye Colour: Hazel, but red when she's drinking blood

Hair Colour and Style: Red hair that goes down to her waist. It is slightly wavy and almost all the ends are split ends. Generally worn in to braids that are on either side and go down in front of her because that's all she can do with it and it makes it stay out of the way

Normal Outfit: Blue jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle. She wears ankle high black socks and black sneakers. She wears solid colored tank tops occasionally with a zip-up black hoodie.

Personality: She is a very bubbly person who flirts with everyone that moves while making sarcastic comments along the way. She lives in the moment and hates thinking about long term things. She Daydreams a lot and when asked about what she's dreaming about it is generally some story line because she wants to be a writer. She can get really into these daydreams and gets pissed when she's taken out of them. She doesn't like giving personal information away because she doesn't want to become close to anyone. Generally makes a joke of the vampire thing not wanting to talk seriously about it. Sometimes she randomly slips into Latin when she's not paying attention. When she kills people for her blood she generally goes to a crowded city and finds someone alone and snaps their neck so taking the blood won't cause them any additional pain. She doesn't have to feed too often and has control so she can walk into a room where someone has a cut and is bleeding without needing to drink their blood.

Likes: Good food (like sweets), blood (obviously), reading, TV, comic books, manga, writing, sarcasm, swimming, Meditating

Dislikes: Annoying people, when her comebacks are used against her, commitment, deadlines, due dates, when people interrupt her when she's thinking, team sports, responsibility.

Fears: Due dates and deadlines, heights (can't climb ladders and such)

Family: Long forgotten

Friends: Change too frequently

Background: Anna doesn't remember where she came from and she can't remember how long she's been alive. She's sure Anna is not her real name but she can't remember what it used to be and she doesn't remember when she changed it so she just uses it. She has the same problem with her birthday. She travels where she wants too and is not required to eat human food because she drinks blood, but she likes the taste so it's good when she can get her hands on it. She loves fiction and loves how it's changed over the years and is okay with newer technology. Currently she is working in a small comic shop that isn't very popular and she lives in an orphanage nearby and attends the local public high school as a sophomore. Her grades aren't very good though do to not turning stuff in and such.

Love Interest: Flirts with everyone but is never in a relationship because she's scared of commitment. Has one night stands occasionally.

Other:

Tattoos: Words on her right shoulder saying in fancy black handwriting "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." She doesn't remember where she got it and generally makes up an elaborate lie about being totally high and it being an accident.

Jewelry: She always wears a Necklace with a Batman symbol (silver) on it and never takes off her heart necklace (silver) with her name (Anna) inscribed on it.

Were wolves

Name: Jason Todd

Gender: Male

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid). Werewolf

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 17

What century were they born in? 20th

Country of birth: Ireland

Physical Build: scrawny, 5'11"

Eye Colour: silvier

Hair Colour and Style: black, long bangs but short in the back

Normal Outfit: muscle tanktops made out of random t-shirts he owns, mostly DC shirts or Band shirts, constantly with a flatbrimmed Batman, fingerless black gloves, black athletic shorts, and black sneakers

Personality: cocky and laid back, deep anger issues though.

Likes: wolves, soda, weed,

Dislikes: cops, vampires, sobrity tests.

Fears: bugs.

Family: Bruce Todd (abopted father); Dick Todd (brother); Tim Todd (brother); Casandra Cain (half sister); Barbra Todd (adopted sister); Damian Todd (brother)

Friends: Jeremy & Tyler

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Jay was born into the life of a wolf along with his siblings. Jason and Dick grew up with their father and other siblings until their mom and dad split, then they lived with their older sister Cassie in Mystic Falls. She told them that like her, Dick, Jason, Damian, and Tim were adopted from a family in the town.

Love Interest: Tyler or Jeremy

Other: trilingual Spainish, English, and Celtic. Rides a '98 Harley motocycle

Name: Shilo Luposis.

Gender: Female.

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) Werewolf.

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 27 years.

What century were they born in? ; 20th.

Country of birth: England.

Physical Build: Tall and slim - very fast and agile.

Eye Colour: Light grey.

Hair Colour and Style: Straight, shoulder-length black hair.

Normal Outfit: Jeans, black t-shirt and an old, brown, leather jacket.

Personality: Quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. Doesn't often talk to those she doesn't know, but when she does, she can come across as quite a cold character. To those that she does know, however, she is a nice, kind person, although it doesn't take much to irritate her.

Likes: Her friends, warm days, pasta,

Dislikes: Water. Miserable, rainy days and people who annoy her.

Fears: A phobia of large amounts of water such as a pool or a sea. Cannot swim.

Family: A younger sister (aged 17) who she sees from time to time. Their parents died when Shilo was 18.

Friends:

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): She was in school, around 14 years of age, when some local bullies followed her home and tried to mug her. She managed to push one away from her, and he fell, hitting his head - which actually killed him. Her werewolf powers activated then, and she soon left the area after that day, with everyone calling her a freak.

Love Interest:

Other (stuff that I have missed):

Creature template

l Name: Vince William Connors

Gender: Male

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) Werewolf

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 23

What century were they born in? 20th

Country of birth: Cannada

Physical Build: 6'4, 218 lbs, muscular build, broad shoulders, thick neck and a square jaw.

Eye Colour: light brown

Hair Colour and Style: Redish brown, buzzed short.

Normal Outfit:boots, jeans, tank top, leather jacket.

Personality: Vince is very jovial and friendly, he can be a tad boisterous at times but he's a genuinely kind and helpfull man who may be a bit loud and brash at times but is always willing to lend a hand. Vince has always had a temper that he has tried to keep under control, while he is usually quite happy and cheery he will quickly swing to angry and violent if he or someone close to him is under threat or in danger in any way, he is very loyal to those that have earned it and will always stand up for his friends. He has good social skills and is very charming and personable aswell as flirty at times but he knows when to back off if its clear he's not wanted. He has a very snarky sense of humor and is more then willing to use it to difuse tensefull situations. Vince was never one to think things through, he has always been a firm believer in gut feelings and "the fasted way between two points is a straight line", he does what he feels is the "right" thing to do and will reap the consequences of his actions later. Lastly, while the pain is horible, he's decided to enjoy the perks of being a werewolf rather then wallow and brood about it, he'd rather make the best of the situation and is more then willing to help out others of his kind that have just activated the curse.

Likes: steak, canadian beer, food, women, mustangs, snarking, football and hockey, honesty, loyalty, fellow were wolves, cheese.

Dislikes: light beer, overly stuck up people, people without a sense of humor, vegetarians, hippies, mimes, uptight people, fruit or vegetables on his pizza, smart cars, the pain that comes with transforming. While not an outright hatred, he has a natural distrust towards vampires.

Fears: losing control while transforming and harming those close to him, drowning.

Family: He has an older brother in alberta who he doesnt see very often, his brother is a lawyer and a father of two. While vince wants to be apart of his niece and nephews life he's afraid of accidentally hurting them or his brother. He's alot close to his younger sister Sarah (20), they had always been close and when he first went through his transformation she was the only one he told the truth too. While she thought he was joking at first she once witnessed his transformation first hand and is now very suportive and understanding. Both his parents are dead.

Friends: Richard Mills (29), Vince's closest friend, he's also a were wolf and was the one who helped vince with his first few months after he first transformed, he happend to be in the surounding forest when vince went on his first hunt as a wolf. He is very cunning and smart and is usually quiet and thoughtfull, he hates vampires and has lost several friends too them.

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Vince was a small town kid who grew up on a cattle ranch in alberta canada, after he graduated highschool he enlisted in the canadian armed forces. He went through basic training and almost a year of duty before he actually saw any action. When on route back to base camp, his unit was ambushed by the local militia forces, he killed several enemy combatants before he took two rounds to the stomach, he activated his curse as he was lying on the ground trying not too bleed out. His wounds healed strangely fast and was shipped back home and honorably discharged, more then half his unit was wiped out in thaqt ambush. He went through his first transformation a few days after he got home, shortly later he met Richard and he has been moving palce to place ever since, he prefers not to stay in one place too long.

Love Interest: He's straight and is interested in hardworking and honest women.

Ann Trespasser Wood

age:22 (really 500)

Russian/English

Personality:fun loving kinda evil,split personality

Family:Unknown parents,Thalia Forest Wood (older sister)

Likes:being solid,turning into a werewolf,the moon

Dislikes:being a ghost

wears a black victorian dress

pink eyes,black waist length hair,skinny,average height

history ; killed by ivan turned by ivan prity much made her kill some one then killed her tuff luck her siss and her are ghosts on the other side together.

Creature template

l Name: Alex Knight

Gender:Male

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) vamp

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 298

What century were they born in? ; 18/19th

Country of birth: Northern ireland

Physical Build: tall skiny, good looking . Pale. Has a scar.

Eye Colour:blue

Hair Colour and Style: Dyed dark purple(blonde originally) short above ears.

Normal Outfit: Smart black suit, with grey shirt and shoes . With a crimson rose always in hi breast pocket.

Personality:kind , funny ,sweet, ladys man . Gentle , caring. Weird in all for a vamp.

Likes: Lots of food,buffets,eating challenges,dares,risky stunts

Dislikes: light, mean people , the originals and hybrids.

Fears: Hybrids.

Family: None known.

Friends: Damon, matt, bonnie and Stefan.

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):

Love Interest: bonnie

Other (stuff that I have missed):


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness rising characters**

**Hybrids**

**Name **Ivan poleski

age:23 (really 503)

Russian

Has enhanced speed and strength,won't burn in the sun,can only be killed by a white oak stake

Personality:Evil,twisted,malicious,sadistic,brutal,short tempered

Family:Unknown,friends with Tresspasser and Laura,Deceased Uncle Dimitri

he likes killing,blood,pillaging,arson,violence

hates not killing,being alone

OR a black military coat (many pockets,bulletproof) with dark red flat cap,black army boots and red shirt

black eyes

black hair in a crew cut

He's tall,strong,muscled and tanned

History: turned over 500 years ago . witch turned him it this . Family unkownen . That's it .

Bisexual

Name:Lillith 'Night Monster' Cole

Gender:Female

What they are:Hybrid

Age:25

What century were they born in?:20th

Country of birth:Scotland

Physical Build:Tall,slender,slightly muscular,very pale skin

Eye Colour:Dark purple

Hair Colour and Style:Jet black,just below waist length,wavy

Normal Outfit:Black vest top,black army boots,black cargo trousers,black straps on arms

Personality:Cold,dark but kind and caring deep down,loyal and strong willed

Likes:Darkness,gothic culture,roses,evanesence,snow

Dislikes:Summer,fish,swimming

Fears:Claustrophobic

Family:Estranged mother and father (Leon and Janine Cole)

Friends:Joan Blue (23,human,very loyal)

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):She lived with her parents up until the age of her 17th birthday,several people tried to murder her and her family whilst robbing the family ran to thir large garden (which backed out into a forest) to try and was found by a hybrid who saw the unknown hybrid converted her so she could protect herself and her ended up killing the men who father discovered what happened to her and rove her down to the far southern english coast to hid her from then followed her there and now serves as her loyal servant.

Love Interest:Possibly Joan

Other (stuff that I have missed):Has a tattoo of a two stars on her left arm.

Name: Cassanda "Cassie" Cain

Gender: female

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) hybrid

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 25

What century were they born in? 20th

Country of birth: Ireland

Physical Build: slim, very curvy, 5'10"

Eye Colour: silver

Hair Colour and Style: blond, shoulder lenght and wavy

Normal Outfit: black tanktop under a small red leather jacket, black skinny jeans, Red hightop Converse. Black baseball hat and Oakley sunglasses

Personality: Over protective of her younger brothers, a ** at times. A biker chick.

Likes: partying,

Dislikes:

Fears: losing her little brothers

Family: Michael Cain (father); Richard Todd (half brother); Tim Todd (half brother); Jason Todd (half Brother); Damian Todd (half brother)

Friends: Damon, Matt, Stefan, Elena, Mason

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Cassie grew up in Ireland with her father and his girlfriend. As soon as she learned that she had half brothers living in America she moved there and finished up high school and collage in Mystic Falls. She had a fling with Mason Lockwood for a little bit but it never really went anywhere. Soon she met her brothers ** and Jason and told them who they were. Them along with their other brothers moved in with her. She was turned into a hybrid by Klaus himself along with her little brother **.

Love Interest: Damon

Other (stuff that I have missed): thick Irish accent and a tattoo of a wolf pack howling at a full moon at the center of her back just under her neck.

Richard's also a hybrid and Tim and Damian are werewolves.

Creature template

l Name: Laura Oak

Gender: Female

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid), hybrid

Age (any cause of the vampire side),165

What century were they born in? ;19th centuay

Country of birth:Canida

Physical Build:Short, strong , very very fast .

Eye Colour:Grey

Hair Colour and Style:Long black hair , which is straight .

Outfit: Long black victorian dress.

Personality: Eavil, but can be kind if they want somethin.

Likes:Blood , other hybrids

Dislikes:Normal werewolves

Fears: wooden stakes and silver bullits

Family: none all dead a lon time ago

Friends: Other hybrids

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Born eary 19th centuay turned in 1865 by damon.

Love Interest: damon

Other (stuff that I have missed):

**Vampires**

Name:Jan Viro

Gender:Male

What they are:Vampire

Age:99 (100 very soon!)

What century were they born in?:Early 20th

Country of birth:Scotland

Physical Build:Very tall,quite slim,very pale skin,slim muscles

Eye Colour:Blood red

Hair Colour and Style:Very dark reddish tone,shoulder length,brushed back quite neatly,slightly wavy

Normal Outfit:Black jacket which reaches just below his waist,black trousers,white button shirt,dark red waistocoat over the shirt,black boots,blacktop hat with a dark red rim

Personality:Cold,dark and essentially very is a bloodthirsty,vicious lerson who will not let anyone or anything get in his is quite an experienced fighter and is not afraid to hurt someone straigth away if they get on his bad ,is he does get close to someone he always tries to be a very good host and provied what he can for them,although they should still watch their backs.

Likes:Blood,hosting,hurting people,cooking,making tea

Dislikes:Happy go lucky people,werewolves,his guests not being comfortable,uncomfortable beds

Fears:Insects

Family:None

Friends:None

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):He does not remember much of his past,nor who made him into a has amnesia up to that he first discovered he had been turned into a vampire,he absolutely lost found him and discovered what he was,so he instantly killed then,Jan has completely lost all spends his days now looking for the man or woman who turned him into a he finds the wrong person,he usually tries to kill them.

Love Interest:Any other male vampire will do

Other (stuff that I have missed):N/A

Name: Azura Night

Gender: Female

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid: Vampire

Age (any cause of the vampire side) When people look at her, they actually think she is 17 years old! Azura is REALLY REALLY REALLY 669 YEARS OLD!

What century were they born in?: 1323! Whatever that century is! IDK. How sad...

Country of birth: Japan

Physical Build: Sexy curvy body, Creamy colored skin.

Eye Colour: Crimson Red

Hair Colour and Style: Straight black hair.

Normal Outfit:A Japanese Highschool girl outfit. Here is the linky! wp-content/gallery/blood-the-last-vampire-gianna-jun/blood-the-last-v (Can you make the skirt more shorter?)

Personality: Determined, Brave, and Sexy.

Likes: Blood, Sexy Men (Tall, Tan, Muscular), Darkness.

Dislikes: Zombies, Evil Vampires, Bows and Arrows, Rude people, people who piss Azura off, annoying people, the color silver, TOO MUCH HAPPY PEOPLE!

Fears:Azura is a brave girl so she isn't afraid of anything.

Family: All of her parents are dead :(

Friends:Azura is a traveler/loner, she doesn't have much friends.

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Her evil/rapist dad turned her into a vampire. After she gained her powers, Azura killed her dad. Her mother was a vampire too! She was soo mad that she tried to kill Azura, but Azura's power/strength was much more stronger than her mother's.

Love Interest: Hardworking and Honest men. Anyone who is Tall/ Tan/Muscular. She doesn't really care if they are werewolves or not.

Other (stuff that I have missed): Powers, Abilities, Strengths,

Sorry if it's long but I was having too much fun!

Name: Anna Michelle Blackwell

Gender: Female

Species: Vampire

Age: looks in late teens but she doesn't remember the year she was born because her memory is hazy.

Date of birth: June 28th, unknown. She thinks this is the date but isn't sure, although she has guessed that she was born in Roman times because she dreams about it sometimes and can speak Latin

Birth place: Unknown, but assumed to be in the Roman Empire.

Physical Build: Average height (about five foot five inches) a little round but not necessarily 'fat' with a weight of 155 pounds. Not a lot of muscle.

Eye Colour: Hazel, but red when she's drinking blood

Hair Colour and Style: Red hair that goes down to her waist. It is slightly wavy and almost all the ends are split ends. Generally worn in to braids that are on either side and go down in front of her because that's all she can do with it and it makes it stay out of the way

Normal Outfit: Blue jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle. She wears ankle high black socks and black sneakers. She wears solid colored tank tops occasionally with a zip-up black hoodie.

Personality: She is a very bubbly person who flirts with everyone that moves while making sarcastic comments along the way. She lives in the moment and hates thinking about long term things. She Daydreams a lot and when asked about what she's dreaming about it is generally some story line because she wants to be a writer. She can get really into these daydreams and gets pissed when she's taken out of them. She doesn't like giving personal information away because she doesn't want to become close to anyone. Generally makes a joke of the vampire thing not wanting to talk seriously about it. Sometimes she randomly slips into Latin when she's not paying attention. When she kills people for her blood she generally goes to a crowded city and finds someone alone and snaps their neck so taking the blood won't cause them any additional pain. She doesn't have to feed too often and has control so she can walk into a room where someone has a cut and is bleeding without needing to drink their blood.

Likes: Good food (like sweets), blood (obviously), reading, TV, comic books, manga, writing, sarcasm, swimming, Meditating

Dislikes: Annoying people, when her comebacks are used against her, commitment, deadlines, due dates, when people interrupt her when she's thinking, team sports, responsibility.

Fears: Due dates and deadlines, heights (can't climb ladders and such)

Family: Long forgotten

Friends: Change too frequently

Background: Anna doesn't remember where she came from and she can't remember how long she's been alive. She's sure Anna is not her real name but she can't remember what it used to be and she doesn't remember when she changed it so she just uses it. She has the same problem with her birthday. She travels where she wants too and is not required to eat human food because she drinks blood, but she likes the taste so it's good when she can get her hands on it. She loves fiction and loves how it's changed over the years and is okay with newer technology. Currently she is working in a small comic shop that isn't very popular and she lives in an orphanage nearby and attends the local public high school as a sophomore. Her grades aren't very good though do to not turning stuff in and such.

Love Interest: Flirts with everyone but is never in a relationship because she's scared of commitment. Has one night stands occasionally.

Other:

Tattoos: Words on her right shoulder saying in fancy black handwriting "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." She doesn't remember where she got it and generally makes up an elaborate lie about being totally high and it being an accident.

Jewelry: She always wears a Necklace with a Batman symbol (silver) on it and never takes off her heart necklace (silver) with her name (Anna) inscribed on it.

Were wolves

Name: Jason Todd

Gender: Male

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid). Werewolf

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 17

What century were they born in? 20th

Country of birth: Ireland

Physical Build: scrawny, 5'11"

Eye Colour: silvier

Hair Colour and Style: black, long bangs but short in the back

Normal Outfit: muscle tanktops made out of random t-shirts he owns, mostly DC shirts or Band shirts, constantly with a flatbrimmed Batman, fingerless black gloves, black athletic shorts, and black sneakers

Personality: cocky and laid back, deep anger issues though.

Likes: wolves, soda, weed,

Dislikes: cops, vampires, sobrity tests.

Fears: bugs.

Family: Bruce Todd (abopted father); Dick Todd (brother); Tim Todd (brother); Casandra Cain (half sister); Barbra Todd (adopted sister); Damian Todd (brother)

Friends: Jeremy & Tyler

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Jay was born into the life of a wolf along with his siblings. Jason and Dick grew up with their father and other siblings until their mom and dad split, then they lived with their older sister Cassie in Mystic Falls. She told them that like her, Dick, Jason, Damian, and Tim were adopted from a family in the town.

Love Interest: Tyler or Jeremy

Other: trilingual Spainish, English, and Celtic. Rides a '98 Harley motocycle

Name: Shilo Luposis.

Gender: Female.

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) Werewolf.

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 27 years.

What century were they born in? ; 20th.

Country of birth: England.

Physical Build: Tall and slim - very fast and agile.

Eye Colour: Light grey.

Hair Colour and Style: Straight, shoulder-length black hair.

Normal Outfit: Jeans, black t-shirt and an old, brown, leather jacket.

Personality: Quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. Doesn't often talk to those she doesn't know, but when she does, she can come across as quite a cold character. To those that she does know, however, she is a nice, kind person, although it doesn't take much to irritate her.

Likes: Her friends, warm days, pasta,

Dislikes: Water. Miserable, rainy days and people who annoy her.

Fears: A phobia of large amounts of water such as a pool or a sea. Cannot swim.

Family: A younger sister (aged 17) who she sees from time to time. Their parents died when Shilo was 18.

Friends:

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): She was in school, around 14 years of age, when some local bullies followed her home and tried to mug her. She managed to push one away from her, and he fell, hitting his head - which actually killed him. Her werewolf powers activated then, and she soon left the area after that day, with everyone calling her a freak.

Love Interest:

Other (stuff that I have missed):

Creature template

l Name: Vince William Connors

Gender: Male

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) Werewolf

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 23

What century were they born in? 20th

Country of birth: Cannada

Physical Build: 6'4, 218 lbs, muscular build, broad shoulders, thick neck and a square jaw.

Eye Colour: light brown

Hair Colour and Style: Redish brown, buzzed short.

Normal Outfit:boots, jeans, tank top, leather jacket.

Personality: Vince is very jovial and friendly, he can be a tad boisterous at times but he's a genuinely kind and helpfull man who may be a bit loud and brash at times but is always willing to lend a hand. Vince has always had a temper that he has tried to keep under control, while he is usually quite happy and cheery he will quickly swing to angry and violent if he or someone close to him is under threat or in danger in any way, he is very loyal to those that have earned it and will always stand up for his friends. He has good social skills and is very charming and personable aswell as flirty at times but he knows when to back off if its clear he's not wanted. He has a very snarky sense of humor and is more then willing to use it to difuse tensefull situations. Vince was never one to think things through, he has always been a firm believer in gut feelings and "the fasted way between two points is a straight line", he does what he feels is the "right" thing to do and will reap the consequences of his actions later. Lastly, while the pain is horible, he's decided to enjoy the perks of being a werewolf rather then wallow and brood about it, he'd rather make the best of the situation and is more then willing to help out others of his kind that have just activated the curse.

Likes: steak, canadian beer, food, women, mustangs, snarking, football and hockey, honesty, loyalty, fellow were wolves, cheese.

Dislikes: light beer, overly stuck up people, people without a sense of humor, vegetarians, hippies, mimes, uptight people, fruit or vegetables on his pizza, smart cars, the pain that comes with transforming. While not an outright hatred, he has a natural distrust towards vampires.

Fears: losing control while transforming and harming those close to him, drowning.

Family: He has an older brother in alberta who he doesnt see very often, his brother is a lawyer and a father of two. While vince wants to be apart of his niece and nephews life he's afraid of accidentally hurting them or his brother. He's alot close to his younger sister Sarah (20), they had always been close and when he first went through his transformation she was the only one he told the truth too. While she thought he was joking at first she once witnessed his transformation first hand and is now very suportive and understanding. Both his parents are dead.

Friends: Richard Mills (29), Vince's closest friend, he's also a were wolf and was the one who helped vince with his first few months after he first transformed, he happend to be in the surounding forest when vince went on his first hunt as a wolf. He is very cunning and smart and is usually quiet and thoughtfull, he hates vampires and has lost several friends too them.

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them): Vince was a small town kid who grew up on a cattle ranch in alberta canada, after he graduated highschool he enlisted in the canadian armed forces. He went through basic training and almost a year of duty before he actually saw any action. When on route back to base camp, his unit was ambushed by the local militia forces, he killed several enemy combatants before he took two rounds to the stomach, he activated his curse as he was lying on the ground trying not too bleed out. His wounds healed strangely fast and was shipped back home and honorably discharged, more then half his unit was wiped out in thaqt ambush. He went through his first transformation a few days after he got home, shortly later he met Richard and he has been moving palce to place ever since, he prefers not to stay in one place too long.

Love Interest: He's straight and is interested in hardworking and honest women.

Ann Trespasser Wood

age:22 (really 500)

Russian/English

Personality:fun loving kinda evil,split personality

Family:Unknown parents,Thalia Forest Wood (older sister)

Likes:being solid,turning into a werewolf,the moon

Dislikes:being a ghost

wears a black victorian dress

pink eyes,black waist length hair,skinny,average height

history ; killed by ivan turned by ivan prity much made her kill some one then killed her tuff luck her siss and her are ghosts on the other side together.

Creature template

l Name: Alex Knight

Gender:Male

What they are(vamp, werewolf,hybrid) vamp

Age (any cause of the vampire side) 298

What century were they born in? ; 18/19th

Country of birth: Northern ireland

Physical Build: tall skiny, good looking . Pale. Has a scar.

Eye Colour:blue

Hair Colour and Style: Dyed dark purple(blonde originally) short above ears.

Normal Outfit: Smart black suit, with grey shirt and shoes . With a crimson rose always in hi breast pocket.

Personality:kind , funny ,sweet, ladys man . Gentle , caring. Weird in all for a vamp.

Likes: Lots of food,buffets,eating challenges,dares,risky stunts

Dislikes: light, mean people , the originals and hybrids.

Fears: Hybrids.

Family: None known.

Friends: Damon, matt, bonnie and Stefan.

Background (how they became what they are/ who made them):

Love Interest: bonnie

Other (stuff that I have missed):


End file.
